Growing Into Love
by Insane Vampire Maru
Summary: YAOI.SasuNaru. After Naruto's eighteenth birthday, an unexpected need arises in him and there seems only one person who can satisfy it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. - **For any dipshits who might think otherwise.

This story is rated M, for language and sexual content and it does contain quite a bit of graphic boy love...between two boys.

If you have a problem with that, or happen to have the maturity level of an eight year old, don't read this. With that warning given, I take no responsibility for any mental scarring you may receive. Besides, if you can't handle this, grow up.

* * *

**Growing Into Love**

by Insane Vampire Maru

Heated flesh, flush and dampened by beads of sweat, cooled at the contact of something soft and gentle. The sensation of coolness lasted but a fleeting second before quickly replaced by a scorching flame. Pale, alabaster fingers cooled hot flesh on contact, only to leave trails of fire behind as they smoothed over tanned skin, flushed slightly pink, as though from fever. The tanned, heated body arched to the touch of those pale fingers desperately, writhing in agitation whenever the touch fleeted or hesitated. A passionate moan, filled with hunger and want rose from the tanned figure, persuading the other into more than just light, teasing touches. Beautiful white flesh moved against earthly dark skin as the pale figure pushed itself down against it's willing captive, eliciting excited moans from both forms. The two bodies moved against each other sensually, and soon, the air grew thick and heavy. Harsh breaths sounded, gasping and panting in desperate need. Friction between the two bodies caused flesh to grow more heated; minds grew hazy and unfocused as ragged breath became even more uneven, almost choking. Flesh pushed up against flesh in sudden hurried and anxious passion, driven by a forceful and unconcealed need...

He woke with a start, his eyes wide and unfocused as he was thrown into consciousness. His mind came immediately to sharp, clear attention and he took quick notice of his short breath and clammy, sweating body. He was so very hot. A wavering, hoarse groan fell from his lips as he quickly worked to kick his blankets off of himself. Most of them had already been tossed off in his sleep, but he sighed in relief none-the-less, when his fevered flesh was met with cool air. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feel of his skin cooling down, though he didn't much enjoy the way his clothes stuck to him. An effect of the cooling sweat. He felt gross. Not only was he drenched in sweat, but he noticed with an uncomfortable shift of his hips, that he had a rather prominent arousal. It was all because of that damn dream. His mind fluttered meekly to remaining remnants of the dream, but he quickly shook himself of it. He knew what happened when he dwelled too much on those twisted fantasies that his mind dreamed up. He touched himself. As if that wasn't disgusting enough, he always got off to the image of one particular person. One particular smart ass, smug, annoying-as-all-hell person. He couldn't stand it! He let out a soft sigh of frustration and opened his eyes again, finding them clear and focused. For the first time since his startled waking, he noticed how dark his room was. He peered out of his window just beside his bed, only to notice that stars littered an ebony sky and a full moon shone brightly, washing his room in a dim light, filled with shadows. He groaned and placed a hand over his eyes. It wasn't even morning yet. He was now wide awake and there was absolutely no way he could get back to sleep.

"Not with this boner..." he mumbled dejectedly to himself.

After a few attempts at sleep, all of which were completely in vain, he finally decided to give up. Luckily, the hours of restlessness had caused his arousal to die down, quite literally. He quickly came to the conclusion that a walk and fresh air were exactly what he needed. He got up and searched around for clean clothing and his usual orange and black jacket. He didn't bother with a shower, despite how grimy he felt. He didn't plan on being around anyone and would be back at his place before morning to wash. What did it matter if he smelled a little like sweat?

He hurried out of his small apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind him, as he swiftly ran out into the night. He felt the chill of the night air biting at his face as he rushed through the empty city streets at speeds only someone in his profession could accomplish. It felt good, especially after having been so fevered only minutes before. The air numbed his face and his fingertips as he ran. Considering it was early December, this was normal of course. After a few hours of running, he finally left the silent village behind, slowing to a jogging pace as he found himself surrounded by trees and bushes. He noted that he was on the route to the training grounds he used so frequently. The forest was quiet, serene, but unlike the village, the forest held no prospect of human presence. He liked that. It meant that he could be alone with his thoughts, think things through, without the worry of someone hearing him, or seeing the emotions that were bound to cross Naruto's face. He sighed softly as he wound down a man-made path, throwing his head back to stare at the canopy of branches and leaves, that barely concealed the dark night sky.

How had he gotten himself into this mess? He knew when it had started. The night of his eighteenth birthday. It had been a particularly wild night in his opinion. He had turned eighteen, the legal age to be considered a grown man, yet he still wasn't able to drink legally. That didn't stop his friends. With the help of his very own sensei (Though this didn't surprise him in the least), they had thrown a little party. A party that happened to contained numerous amounts of alcohol. Being the irresponsible dolt that he was, he didn't have any objections about the alcohol. In fact, he embraced it. By the end of that night, he'd thought he had consumed enough alcohol to put an elephant down for a good month or two. He had felt miserable, and regretted ever drinking anything, though there had been one aspect of the party that he had never looked back on with distaste.

He smiled softly to himself as he thought back on a particular someone that night. The party had died down, and most everyone was smashed, ready to leave and retreat to their own homes. But, one pale figure, cheeks flushed pink with color, did not leave with them. He'd gotten piss faced, just like the rest, and as everyone started to file out of the little apartment, he instead wobbled his way over to the birthday boy. Lost of his usual grace and stoic demeanor, he staggered to a blond, who was sitting in the corner of his living room, looking a little green and incredibly nauseous. The pale boy kneeled down in front of the blond and smiled at him. It was a quirky smile, lazy and good natured, the likes of which had never appeared on his lips before. It was enough to surprise the blond and drive down his nausea. He watched, as the pale boy stuck his tongue out at him, eyes closing in something of an imitation of the blond's usual fox-grin. He then spoke, and his voice was warm and slurred, so unlike his normal cold and indifferent tone. "_Hey...idiot...I have a present...for you..."_. He'd been curious as to what the present had been, but before he could have given the drunken pale boy the chance to give him said present, he had lurched to his feet and run for the restroom. He'd spent a good amount of time in the bathroom, and when he finally did return to the living room, he found it empty.

He blinked his eyes open and sighed as he looked around himself, finding that he was close to reaching the training grounds. That birthday of his had been only two weeks ago, and whenever he asked his rival about the present, the boy always proposed that he had no clue what he was talking about. He let the subject drop after a bit. After all, he didn't much care about anything that his rival had to give him, not to mention the fact that, on the night of his birthday, a much more important event occurred. He'd had a dream. A dream that woke him in a hot, sweaty, and not to mention very aroused state. He'd been having that dream for two weeks now, every night since his birthday. Ever since he'd gotten drunk, and seen that rare, quirky little smile on the pale boy's face. He glowered suddenly as he turned eyes to the ground, shuffling along moodily, kicking up dirt in the process.

"It's all fucking Sasuke's fault..." he sighed in clear distaste.

He looked up as he came to a clearing, but before he had a chance to step into the clearing, he took notice that the training grounds weren't as devoid of people as he had hoped it would be. He quickly jumped out of view, behind the closest tree trunk to him. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he'd been at least discrete enough as to not catch the other's attention. After a moment of holding his breath and standing as stiff as a board, he figured that his presence hadn't been noticed. He could hear small grunts and impact sounds as the other in the training grounds continued his activities. He relaxed and let out a soft sigh, peeking out from behind the tree carefully to spare a glance at the training boy. A lean, slim figure threw itself at a tree. The bark had already torn and ripped away in one large spot, leaving only a light beige color, which was hurriedly being torn away as well. The figure threw weapons of all sorts at the opposing tree, metal clashing against the wood, and he would often stop to kick and punch at the solid trunk, leaving behind deep indentations within the trunk. The blond's gaze locked onto this boy, who was obviously taking some form of frustration out on the defenseless tree. His lips parted a bit as he watched the frustrated figure with growing fascination. The boy was panting, chest heaving heavily, his whole body moving with the force of it, even in the seconds that he stood still. Dark lashes were lowered in anger, concentration and clear frustration as the boy continued to bash all hell out of the tree before him. Sweat rolled down pale skin, almost glowing in the translucent moonlight. Even in the dark, the blond's eyes caught the sight of a trailing sweat drop, licking his lips almost hungrily, as he watched it slip down a pale neck, twisting to the curves of muscle, only to disappear into the boy's already sweat soaked shirt collar. The blond's eyelids suddenly lowered as he felt a familiar longing. A heat rushed up from deep down in his belly, only to sweep his whole body in a fevered warmth. Hot breath forced itself from his parted lips in a lusting sigh as his grip suddenly tightened on the tree he stood behind. His jaw tensed at the force of the heat that burned at every inch of his body, blocking out the cold of the surrounding night air. The sudden feeling had actually blinded him for a moment, and when his eyes did focus, he found himself staring into the eyes of the other boy. Apparently, his presence had been acknowledged. The blond gazed into dark, intense eyes, filled with a fury that just about made his knees buckle underneath him. The pale boy's gaze softened a bit, and when he spoke, worry made itself apparent.

"Naruto?...Are you alright?" the pale boy asked, though his tone quickly caught on an edge of annoyance. "How long have you been out here?...You've probably caught a cold, dumbass."

Naruto could barely register the words that the other spoke. Simply the sound of his voice made him feel weak, made the fire in his belly grow stronger. Naruto let out a sound, not unlike the whimper of a small animal and suddenly fell to his knees, hands clutching at his stomach.

"S-sasuke..." his voice came out in a whisper, heavy, as though he'd taken part in some tiring physical activity.

Sasuke was instantly at Naruto's side, kneeling beside him, worry etched onto his features.

"Hey, idiot, what the hell.."

Before Sasuke could say another thing, Naruto looked up at him with a need so raw and desperate that it forced a gasp from Sasuke. Naruto's skin felt as though it were burning from his bone. He couldn't take it anymore. And when he looked up to see Sasuke so near, a new wave of flames erupted from deep in his belly, sending a long, wanting moan past his lips. He gazed at Sasuke needily, begging with his eyes for Sasuke to understand what he was going through. That he needed help. He needed something to cool him down. Yes, he needed something cool and chilling. His eyes roamed over Sasuke's form, his cool nature, his white, almost snow-like skin and a moan fell from his lips. He needed Sasuke. Naruto quickly reached out, paying no mind to Sasuke's look of bewilderment as he took a hold of Sasuke's hands and swiftly forced Sasuke's hands underneath the cloth of his jacket and shirt. Considering how hot and sweaty Sasuke was himself, his touch should have been warm and dissatisfying to Naruto, but as soon as Sasuke's fingers pressed against Naruto's flesh, a light, cool breeze seemed to sweep over Naruto. Naruto moaned loudly, without restraint as he hurriedly climbed onto Sasuke's lap and forced Sasuke's hands up further along his skin, causing Naruto's shirt and jacket to ride up.

"Nnee...Sasuke...Touch me...It feels...so good..."

Sasuke's eyes were practically the size of dinner plates as he heard Naruto say this, and watched in frozen shock as Naruto forced Sasuke's palms over a tanned chest that felt as though it was hot with fever. Sasuke swallowed hard, regaining his senses all too quickly for Naruto's liking. Sasuke pulled his hands out of Naruto's grasp forcefully and pushed Naruto's shirt down. The man was obviously delirious with a fever. Naruto let out an almost pained sound as he lost skin contact with Sasuke. The parts of skin, where Sasuke had touched, burned even more fiercely than the rest of Naruto's body. It was too much for Naruto to handle. He felt as though he were roasting alive. Tears suddenly streamed down his cheeks as he leaned forward, clawing at Sasuke's shirt desperately, his body trembling violently.

"Ah...Sa-sasuke...p-please...it-it hurts...so...much..."

Sasuke gave a sound of annoyance and after a moment, clambered to his feet, forced to pick Naruto up in his arms, considering the man refused to let go of him. He looked down at Naruto, taking notice of how flushed his skin seemed, and how his face was contorted in what seemed to be pain and want. He gave a small sigh.

"Dumbass. You've gone and gotten a fever. I should just leave you here." Sasuke stated coldly, though he wasn't sure Naruto could even hear him anymore. Naruto was now trembling terribly and gave off constant, uncontrollable whimpers.

Sasuke gave a sound of irritation as he dashed away from the training ground, leaving behind any belongings he had there. He was already starting to get cold as the rush of cool air swept against his sweat soaked skin and clothes, but it didn't do much to annouy him any further than he already was. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't be too mad at the moment, what with his worry over the trembling form in his arms.

* * *

Only a first installment. Don't worry. It's not over yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Growing Into Love**

By Insane Vampire Maru

He'd been caught between wanting to rush the boy in his arms to the hospital, or simply bring him home, but when Sasuke finally reached the outskirts of Konoha village, Naruto had somewhat calmed. The boy's trembling had died down to nothing but a shiver, though his skin was still pink with the obvious heat that he was experiencing. Sasuke decided on simply bringing the boy back to his apartment, seeing as the hospital _was_much further from them than Naruto's shabby little place. Then, it clicked in his mind that the Uchiha compound happened to be much closer than either Naruto's place or the hospital. He felt disdained and half-hearted at having to nurse the blond idiot to health. It wasn't as if it was his fault that Naruto had suddenly fallen into fever. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had been swept captive by Naruto's obvious delirium. So, why should he have to take care of a sweaty, fidgety dumbass, who didn't have sense enough to stay in bed when he was sick? He resigned himself with a sigh. Because, Naruto was his teammate, and as much as it pained the dark boy to admit it, he did have a heart for Naruto. A small, insignificant one that could probably shrivel up and die at any given moment, but a heart none-the-less.

Making up his mind, Sasuke jumped up into the air, and raced along cold, tiled rooftops, toward the Uchiha compound and his home. The compound greeted Sasuke with silence, as it always did. It was painfully obvious that the compound was inhabited by none. Not only did the eerie quiet speak for itself, but most of the homes had fallen to ruin. Dirt, dust and grime coated the buildings in the compound, a result of neglect and years of torture from weather. Gardens, or any hand-made greenery that had at one point existed, long ago died away and left nothing but shriveled, almost burned-looking remains behind. The only things that continued to grow were trees and weeds, seeing as these things needed no care or nurturing to live. Sasuke sped past the mess of the compound, having long ago learned to look past the buildings; to simply ignore them.

Sasuke finally came to a stop. He stood in front of a home, not unlike all of those that he had passed, though this home was clearly in less ruin. The walls were clean and washed, and even a few gardens stood blooming and colorful in the pale moonlight. Sasuke used his foot to slide open the door to his house, sliding it closed again once inside. Trekking through the house silently, Sasuke came to a room furnished with a futon laid out over the wooden floor. Modern pillows lay against one edge of the futon, and a dark blue blanket covered the length of the futon, made neatly. The blanket carried the same Uchiha family seal that Sasuke wore on his back. A bit of paraphernalia lay across the floor neatly, mostly consisting of ninja gear and scrolls. Otherwise, the room looked almost obsessively clean and out of touch with modern times. Sasuke walked over to the futon and gently set Naruto down upon the soft blanket, making sure to rest the blond's head on a pillow. He was giving Naruto his own bed, something he was sure he'd regret if he ended up catching whatever Naruto had, but he didn't happen to have a guest room. He'd never had need for one.

Naruto had now almost gone completely still. His skin was still a bit hot to the touch, and his chest rose and fell with deep, troubled breathing, but other than that, he seemed to be getting better. Sasuke let out a sigh of agitation. Had Naruto not gone out at such an ungodly hour, Sasuke would have never been bothered with this. It was annoying. He looked down at himself and noticed with great distaste that his own dried sweat had caused his shirt and pants to become stiff and grate against his skin in an extremely obnoxious way. He spared one glance at Naruto, and decided that the boy wouldn't be waking anytime soon, so he left the room and took a long, hot shower, before settling to sleep in his bed, despite Naruto's presence. He simply moved Naruto under the blanket and rested above it, himself. He wasn't going to let the dumbass rob him of a comfortable sleep, even if he did think that Naruto could have used a shower.

A loud hammering drilled through his mind. It was incessant and loud, the likes of which he had never before heard. It was also drawing him out of his sleep. That was enough to drive Sasuke's kill intent up several hundred notches. Not only was this sound loud enough to drive all thoughts (Besides the thoughts of killing something), out of his head, but it was also starting to sound like some kind of animal. A snorting, snarling animal with bad teeth, wheezy breath and, more than likely, the brain capacity of a nutshell. Sasuke snapped his eyes open, irritation clear on his sleepy features. He sat up and his gaze fell onto the owner of the most annoying sound he'd ever heard. Naruto lay, tangled up in a mess of navy blanket, his mouth open wide, drool dripping down his cheek and onto the pillow below. He was snoring. Sasuke visibly twitched in obvious irritation. A wheezy breathed, pea-brained animal. That sure as hell wasn't far from the truth. Choking back an urge to smother Naruto with a pillow, Sasuke got up from the bed, leaving to make himself something to eat. Of course, he'd make Naruto something to eat as well, though he doubted it would be anything that the blond would like. The idiot never seemed to go for more than ramen, and Sasuke absolutely refused to house that instant crap.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly as he swam into consciousness at a snail's pace. He mildly registered a warmth on his face, but it was unlike the heat he always felt after waking up. This was a gentle glow against his skin, coming from an outside source, and not from within his own body. He groaned as he blinked the haziness from his eyes and found himself lying on his side, facing a window. The sun shone directly into the glass-less window, washing over his face in a more than welcomed way. His mouth opened wide as he let out a long yawn, his arms stretching up over his head, body arching upwards as he felt a few joints pop. With a relieved sigh, he fell back against the bed and curled up in the warmth of his blanket and the radiating sun. He'd never felt this good waking up before. His bed was so comfortable, his blankets smelled so clean and crisp and the sunlight felt like heaven...

Naruto yelped in horror as he suddenly sat up with wide eyes. Glass-less window?! Clean sheets?! This was definitely _not _his bed, let alone his room! Naruto looked about in a panicky fashion, taking in the clean room, which looked almost sterile to his eyes. His heart began to suddenly race as he looked around himself. Nothing looked familiar. He'd been taken captive! Oh good god, that was it exactly! Somehow, he'd fallen unconscious last night during his walk, and now the enemy had him! Their dirty, evil little paws would be all over him! Probing him for answers, torturing him! His mouth opened wide in an attempt to scream for help as loud as he possibly could, but that's when a pale, slim figure appeared in the doorway to the room, effectively causing the scream in Naruto's throat to die.

Sasuke eyed the blond in clear distaste as he watched him go from a panicky mess to a confused bundle in a matter of seconds. The way that the boy switched from one emotion to another was truly baffling. Sasuke placed his hands on his slender hips and raised an eyebrow in question as he stared at Naruto.

"Are you trying to catch flies, dumbass?"

Naruto blinked at Sasuke's comment, then noticed that his mouth was still wide open. He quickly shut his lips and glared at Sasuke, instantly furious at his comment. Not to mention, he wanted to know where the hell he was!

"Shut up, bastard! And where the hell am I anyway?!" he said as he wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his lips.

"Well," Sasuke said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice, "If you weren't such a complete idiot, you'd have noticed that this is my house."

"How the hell was I supposed to figure that out, shit-head?!"

Ignoring Naruto's crude language, Sasuke pointed indifferently at the large Uchiha emblem on the blanket that still lay to cover Naruto from the waist down. Naruto gazed down at the blanket with a blank stare, until his lips split into a sheepish grin and he rubbed at the back of his head. A nervous habit.

"Heh...yeah...that might have been a dead give away..." he suddenly stopped and frowned in an outrage. "That doesn't explain what I'm doing here!!! In you're bed!! OH GOD! You raped me!! You had your dirty little way with me, didn't you?! I always knew you were a freaky pervert!!!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Naruto at this comment. He was far from a pervert. Actually, from the little display last night, he found it safe to say that Naruto was more of the pervert. A fevered, delirious pervert, but that wasn't the point. He scoffed at Naruto and walked into the room, yanking his blanket off of Naruto, and the futon, in one swift motion.

"Maybe in some sick little fantasy of yours, retard."

Naruto instantly paled at this and avoided Sasuke's eyes, but Sasuke wasn't one to notice.

"You were sick with a fever and I decided to be gracious. Now, get the hell out of my bed and wash up. You smell."

Naruto looked down at himself, at his relatively clean clothes, which already smelled like dirt and sweat because he had thrown them on while his body in general had been dirty. Naruto made a face, grimacing. He did reek, he had to admit. And a shower was sounding, oh so good right about now. Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, who was busy throwing his blanket in a hamper. Naruto didn't think that this was quite necessary. He didn't smell that bad, but he didn't feel like picking a fight with Sasuke over it. Not after that fantasy comment. Naruto sat up on his knees as Sasuke made to leave the room and let his eyes grow wide and innocent, his voice sweet and melodious.

"Eh...Sasuke...where's your bathroom, Sasuke?...I don't know, I don't know."

Sasuke frowned and turned to look at Naruto, only to stare at the boy for a bit. The blond looked like a pup. A dirty, mop-headed puppy who annoyed the hell out of him, but still, a pup that was easy to get close to. It brought a smile to his lips. Though, the smile only remained for a second, for when he realized that he was smiling, it quickly turned into his usual, cold frown. He feigned a rather soft sigh and pointed toward a door at the far end of the room. Naruto jumped to his feet, smiling brightly and thanking Sasuke quickly, before disappearing from the bedroom and into the bathroom. Sasuke watched him with an annoyed frown. The blond's moods changed way too quickly for his tastes, though he had to admit, at times like this, it was rather amusing. He'd never admit it outloud, but it was. He shook his head and returned to his kitchen, finishing up the last touches on breakfast. He was glad to find Naruto in better condition. At least his fever seemed to have passed. Oh, how wrong Sasuke was. How terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. Third chapter will be up soon. And far more interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Growing Into Love**

By Insane Vampire Maru

Within the small confines of his kitchen, Sasuke worked away quietly, making breakfast enough for two, taking sanctuary within the small cooking area. Surrounded by the bittersweet scent of sizzling eggs and sausage, warmed by the heat of the stove in front of him, he could feel himself fall into leisure. Something he could do within his home was to relax and shed the built up worries and stress of things happening around him. His kitchen was his own little sanctuary, and this was something that he would let no one in on. Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the aromas around him, relishing in the way it warmed him, as though he were literally breathing sunshine. All tension in Sasuke eased away in a slow, steady wave as he continued to cook, savoring every breath he took and every taste he sneaked from the pans in front of him. He felt so very, incredibly at peace, that he was certain that nothing could wake him from the quiet he had found. And, if something did chance to snap him out of his tranquility, he would have to hurt that something. Nay, possibly kill it. Because surely, nothing could be stupid enough to break Sasuke Uchiha away from...

"Nee, Sa-Sasuke! I didn't know you could cook!! Wow! It smells great in here!" came the most annoying, grating, god awful voice Sasuke had ever heard in his entire life. His sanctuary effectively smashed in, shattered to a million pieces, and stepped on, Sasuke turned to Naruto with a hateful, murderous glare, the likes of which could drop birds dead from the sky in a hot second and kill any small mammal within the vicinity without notice. As a matter of fact, it probably did. As of this moment, millions of vulnerable, defenseless critters were littering the ground of konoha, struck by the venomous aura of Sasuke Uchiha. Alright, that would be more of Naruto's take on it. Naruto visibly flinched back at the glare he had earned from Sasuke and frowned at him.

"Hey, asshole, I didn't do anything to you. Stop lookin' at me like you're gonna eat me. Anyway...I need to borrow some clothes. Mine are all dirty." Naruto said in disdain, feeling much reluctant to ask the psychopath in front of him for anything at that moment.

Just then, Sasuke took time out of his glare to take in the appearance of the boy in front of him. Naruto stood in the doorway of the kitchen, in nothing but a towel. The towel was wrapped around the boy's waist securely and fell down just past his knees, showing off his smooth, hairless, calves. His chest and stomach, tanned and toned to perfection, dripped with the aftermath of his shower, water racing down to trace every curve of muscle in a most enticing way. Blond locks hung heavily over his forehead, and into his eyes, still damp and slightly dripping. It looked ruffled and out of place, obviously towel dried, and at that instant, Sasuke got the impulse to run his fingers through that hair and fix the disorder of those strands. He stopped himself, of course, but oh, the impulse was there. Sasuke quickly shook himself, which only earned a weirded out look from Naruto.

"Uh...Hello? Earth to Jackass. I. Need. Clothes." Naruto knew that Sasuke was slow, but seriously, was the ice prince turning more retarded, or was it just him? Oh great, he was attracted to a retard...only in his dreams though.

Sasuke glowered at Naruto, instantly snapping out of his little 'touch Naruto' phase.

"Watch the food, Loser."

Sasuke then walked past Naruto, more like pushed past him, and left Naruto to tend to the food as he went to fetch him some decent attire. Naruto scoffed as he walked over to the stove and looked down at the food. Oh boy, was his mouth starting to water. He could practically taste all of the things giving off such a delicious smell. He groaned as his stomach gurgled at him for nourishment. He peered around the kitchen, like a cat about to pounce a prey, hoping that no one else was around to take what it had hunted down. He made certain that no clones or anything were in the kitchen with him, and he then leaned over the pans hungrily. Just a little bite here and there wouldn't hurt.

Sasuke returned to the kitchen a bit later. He had to actually look for clothing that he wasn't worried about. Who knew what kind of dirty things Naruto managed to do to clothing, after all. God forbid the clothes were returned to him soiled. He'd have to wash them. Walking into the kitchen, he gazed up to find a pot-bellied, whale of a Naruto sitting at his kitchen table. Well, not really, but he certainly looked full. And why would this be? Because the pans that had been sizzling when Sasuke left the kitchen were now empty, left with nothing but grease stains. Naruto rubbed his belly and let out a long, satisfied sound, failing to notice Sasuke's presence. Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation, as he threw the clothes he had gotten Naruto to the floor.

"Naruto, you idiot! That was my breakfast too!!!"

Before Naruto had so much of a chance to react to Sasuke's shout of anger, Sasuke was on him. He practically pummeled into the blond, causing Naruto to fall out of his chair, and the both of them to tumble onto the floor. Sasuke pinned Naruto to the floor, anger blazing in his eyes at the dumbass beneath him. He immediately began to try and beat the living hell out of Naruto, but luckily Naruto raised his hands to block him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Stop!! I'm so-o-o-orry!" Naruto whined as he tried to keep Sasuke from giving him a black eye. He was so full, that this sort of struggling was starting to make him feel queasy. His stomach was starting to feel hot. Actually, his whole body was.

Naruto groaned out in disdain as he still fought to keep Sasuke's fists from connecting with his face, while resisting the urge to curl over into a little ball. His flesh was beginning to ache with a familiar sensation as Sasuke struggled on top of him to get in a hit. Almost suddenly, his breath hitched, and he gasped out, as his hands fell to the floor beside his head and he ceased to fight Sasuke. Sasuke stopped at this, finding it odd that Naruto wasn't begging for dear life. He gazed down at him, only to note that Naruto's cheeks and chest had become slightly flushed. Naruto's eyes had fluttered shut at one point, and his lips had parted to draw in slow, gasp-like breaths.

"Naruto, don't fake a fever. I'll kick your ass either way." Sasuke said in exasperation. Was the idiot really stooping as far as to fake a fever like the one he had had the night previously?

Naruto let out a soft whimper as Sasuke spoke. Oh god, his voice was like coolant to his mind. Everything was so damn hot, he couldn't breath, and he couldn't think. The only thing that made it even a little bareable was...Sasuke. Naruto opened his eyes to look up at Sasuke and let out a desperate sound as he raised his hands to touch Sasuke's face. Sasuke watched this, but frowned, and before Naruto could touch him, he had a hold of Naruto's wrists and held his arms down above his head.

"I'm serious, Naruto. I'm fucking pissed at you." he said, voice a bit more agitated than before. Whatever Naruto was playing at, it was only making him more angry.

Naruto closed his eyes as he was held down. The feel of Sasuke's hands around his wrists sent a shiver down his spine, washing him in coolness, only to have a wave of heat return, ten times worse than it had been before. A needing, aching whimper left his lips at this. The way Sasuke held him down, the anger in his voice. It was driving him nuts. He clearly felt Sasuke on top of him, pressing against him slightly as he held Naruto down forcefully. Ah, and it felt so good. He wanted more. He wanted Sasuke to force himself onto every part of his body. He wanted Sasuke to chase away the heat. He opened his eyes and looked up into Sasuke's eyes, the longing and want there clear as the flush on his cheeks. Naruto slowly lifted his head from the floor, eyes lidding slightly in haziness as his lips parted, and his gaze fell to Sasuke's lips, just inches away now.

Sasuke startled out of his anger when Naruto looked at him. What was that he sensed in Naruto? Gazing into Naruto's eyes, he was drawn into a look that screamed of sex, though he didn't catch that. Naruto's eyes swam with a hidden darkness, causing the bright blue of his eyes to turn dark and enticing. Sasuke almost felt himself falling, drowning in such an intense gaze. He only remotely registered the fact that Naruto was leaning up to him now, with lips parted, asking to be abused, bruised, nibbled and kissed upon. His own gaze slowly fell from Naruto's gorgeous eyes, lowering to Naruto's lips. They were practically begging to be taken. And now, with how far Naruto had risen up, they were both a mere breath from each other's lips. Naruto felt Sasuke's breath against his lips and practically mewled for that space between them to disappear. Sasuke deliberately sent his breath out over Naruto's lips, eliciting mewl after desperate mewl from the boy underneath him. It was ever so fascinating, such an overwhelmingly desirable thing to do for Sasuke. And after all, they were just a breath away. Only a breath.

Kakashi Hatake, a sensai of Sasuke and Naruto, strolled through the Uchiha compound, taking his sweet time. He had one hand stuffed in his pants pocket, the other held out in front of him, book in hand. The book, an orange little thing with a big red warning symbol on the cover, was clearly a work of perversion. Thus were the ways of Kakashi Hatake. He'd actually been sent out to inform a group of people of a mission they would need to handle rather urgently. Of course, that didn't mean one couldn't take their time. What good was getting lost on the road of life, if you had to rush it, right? Missions, they could wait. But life? Oh no, dear friend, life would whiz past you whenever it could.

Kakashi did eventually make it to the only inhabited Uchiha home in the compound. You could tell, because it was the only one remotely taken care of. He didn't bother to knock as he entered the home. After all, he was Sasuke's teacher. That practically made him Sasuke's parent. And was there privacy in that sort of relationship? He surely thought not. He had the right to know of all the Uchiha's doings, as far as he was concerned. Tucking his book of perversion away in his back pocket, he glanced around an empty hallway, and listened to the sounds of what seemed to be an empty house.

"Hmm...Sasuke?" he called, lightly treading further into the home.

There was a moment of silence, and then there came a hurried clatter from somewhere further in the house. Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow in interest at this and meandered over to the origins of this nose. He found himself in the kitchen then, looking down at what seemed to be two very disheveled teenagers. Sasuke sat on his butt, with his back to a wall, looking a bit shocked, and Naruto lay on his back, looking completely out of it. This raised questions. Many, many, perverted questions.

Sasuke couldn't contain the shock he felt. He moved a hand over his racing heart as he sat with his back against a wall, his other hand clutching to the wall for dear life. What the hell had just happened?! He could clearly remember the whole getting ontop of Naruto and wanting to kill him thing. He could also recall the fact that at one point, Naruto had made himself completely vulnerable and, dare he say it, adorable. But...had they been about to kiss? And, had he really been out of his wits enough to be a willing partner in that? Sasuke put a hand over his mouth. Oh god! What if Kakashi hadn't come when he did? What if nothing had snapped him out of that little spell he had been under?! He'd be ontop of Naruto right now...with his mouth...and Naruto's mouth...and...possibly some tongue...and..saliva.

Sasuke quickly shook himself of these thoughts and got himself to his feet, thankful that he could stand at least. He felt like he was going to be ill. Though when he looked up at Kakashi, who was clearly speculating the situation, his illness turned into terrible embarrassment. Immediately, the ice prince was back, in all of his glory. He frowned coldly and set his hands on his hips.

"Before you get any ideas in that freaky little mind of yours Kakashi-sensai, I'll let you in on the fact that I think Naruto has a fever and I was just helping him. Nothing else." Sasuke stated firmly.

Kakashi found this all too hilarious. Obviously there had been something more going on. He hadn't even asked Sasuke for an explanation after all, and had still gotten one. That was what you called covering up for something you had done. And Kakashi had some pretty sweet thoughts in that 'freaky little mind' of his about what it is that they had done. Kakashi cleared his throat then and raised his hands in the air defensively, driving away any questions.

"What you do on your own time is your business," stated Kakashi, of course, not believing a word of what he himself said, "I just came by to fetch you, and Naruto apparently, for a mission. So, snap your teammate out of his 'fever' and let's get going."

Sasuke frowned, knowing full well that Kakashi still thought something had happened. Nothing had been going on. Nothing! He looked down at Naruto, who seemed to be calming now that Sasuke had gotten away from him. Naruto eventually looked up to see Kakashi and abruptly turned into Mr. Happy Sunshine. He jumped up, catching the towel around his waist before it fell to his ankles, and pranced around merrily.

"Yay!! A mission!!" Naruto shouted in glee, jumping around happily.

"Right, well, if you could get dressed, that would be super." Kakashi drawled out, scratching lightly at the patch of skin underneath his visible eye.

"Yeah yeah!!!" Naruto sang, and then fetched the clothing Sasuke had thrown on the floor earlier, only to prance out of the kitchen and into Sasuke's room. Both Kakashi and Sasuke watched the bundle of energy leave, and then looked back at each other, an accusatory look in Kakashi's eye. Sasuke gave a growl of irritation.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

* * *

Well, this is the third chapter. Hopefully more tantalizing and fun packed than the second. I'm sure the fourth will be a riot. But don't ask me, I wouldn't know. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Growing Into Love**

By Insane Vampire Maru

There was absolutely no way that he was seething over this. Of course, why would he want to put a bit of space between Naruto and himself? No, it was perfectly alright with him that they were now going on a mission together. It was practically dandy that they'd be spending every waking minute together, camping out and bathing, and of course, they'd be sleeping in the same tent. He was completely thrilled at having to see Naruto's happy-go-fucking-lucky grin around the clock. Oh yeah, it was going to be swell. Just super. So, obviously, Sasuke had a sarcasm complex. Not only that, but he was pissed, as if that wasn't apparent. Here he was, stuck with the guy who had practically raped him. Forget the fact that he'd almost been a willing partner in the situation. Forget that he had been the one on top of Naruto, in control of it all. No, Sasuke Uchiha had been molested and would have been raped, had it not been for Kakashi's extraordinary timing. That was his story and he was definitely sticking to it.

The group was currently on a trail, leading away from Konoha village. Four people were contained with in this group. Naruto, who led the other three, and jumped about merrily, punching his fists up into the air as he sang joyously over the assignment of a mission. Kakashi and Sakura took up the middle, walking side by side. Kakashi held his usual orange book in hand, ignoring the blond before him, while Sakura contemplated throwing a rock at Naruto's head, looking utterly dismayed at her team mate's behavior. Sasuke treaded far behind, bringing up the rear. He stared icily at the backs of both Kakashi's and Sakura's heads, though this glare of death was most assuredly meant for the idiot team mate further ahead, leaving to question how Naruto kept up his energetic boast. A look that cold could drop anyone dead.

Kakashi and Sakura had read Sasuke's high kill intent at the beginning of all of this, and so they hadn't bothered to talk to the guy, much less find out what was wrong with him. When Kakashi had given out instructions for the mission, Sasuke hadn't done a thing but to stare ice cold daggers at Naruto, who had been oblivious to this and had beamed with happiness at the thoughts of finally going on a mission. Their mission was relatively simple. They were to pick up a messenger boy from a nearby village and transport him safely back to Konoha village. Apparently, the boy held very important information, hence the need for extra security. It was nothing more than a two day trip, but Sasuke still felt that it was far too much time spent with the hyper blonde who had sexually assaulted him.

Naruto turned, skipping backwards happily as he grinned at Kakashi, hands placed firmly behind his head.

"Hey, hey, sensei!"

Kakashi glanced up from his orange book of perversion to peer at Naruto with one eye in a bored fashion.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Well, ya know, I was just wonderin' when we'd get there already! 'Cause, I'm kinda hungry and..."

"You're hungry?! You practically ate my whole kitchen this morning and you're hungry?!" Sasuke suddenly burst out angrily, gritting his teeth furiously when he was finished shouting. Naruto gazed past Sakura and Kakashi, batting his lashes at Sasuke blankly, before suddenly grinning widely.

"Stop exgaggerating, ya bastard!"

Sasuke's cold glare only seemed to chill further at this. Normally, he'd retort with some smartass remark, but he was pissed and not up to Naruto's little games. No, he would not play along with the rapist. Naruto only frowned at what seemed to be an unresponsive Sasuke to him.

"Well there's no reason to be a complete and total jackass, even though I know you are all the time, and I guess you just can't help it, because the jackass gene is so deeply ingrained into your system that..."

Sasuke was suddenly growling angrily and running for Naruto, pushing past Kakashi and Sakura.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking loser!"

"Wah!" Naruto's eyes bulged as an anger-charged Sasuke came storming toward him at super ninja speed. Naruto turned and quickly ran ahead, away from Sasuke, who seemed much faster than him. It wasn't that he was frightened, mind you, but, well, bruises wouldn't look good on him. Everyone can understand that.

Sakura and Kakashi watched this display of childishness with utter dismay.

"Sasuke, Naruto, stop fooling around!" Kakashi's words were lost on the two boys, who had long since run ahead and out of sight.

Naruto dashed off of the trail, instead going for the surrounding trees, hoping to lose Sasuke, who was only a few paces behind Naruto, uttering curses and death threats. They dashed through trees and bushes. Naruto barely dodged thick branches, in hopes that Sasuke wouldn't see them coming and simply knock into them. He had no such luck. Sasuke only seemed to gain on him, everytime that Naruto spared a glance back. Finally, Naruto let out a small "eep" when he found Sasuke only a couple of feet behind him. He looked back at him and grinned nervously.

"H-hey! We can work this out, can't we?! I really didn't mean all that stuff I said, I mean, you're not _that_ big of a jackass and-WAH!"

A large splash sounded suddenly as Naruto went toppling over a large tree root sticking out of the ground, tripping. He landed face first in a waist-deep, clear water pond, effectively disturbing every poor little fish in the vicinity. Sasuke stopped short of the root, and watched as the flailing blonde splashed around wildly, kicking his legs and smacking his arms against the water, as though he were honestly drowning. Obviously, he didn't have sense enough to stand up. Sasuke watched this for a moment longer, before sighing in dismay and annouyance, his anger momentarily forgotten. If Naruto continued on like that, he really would drown. Sasuke stepped over the tree root and waded into the pond, with much more grace than Naruto could have ever managed. He reached down into the water and grabbed at the back of Naruto's completely soaked shirt, then pulled his head up and out of the water. Naruto took a loud gulp of air the moment he could, and sighed out in relief, but when he saw Sasuke, he gave a sound of fear and started flailing once again, this time to get away from Sasuke.

"Honest! I didn't mean anything I said!! You don't have to kill me! If you need to kill something, kill a bunny! Just...just get the stick out of your ass and let me GO!"

"NARUTO! Quit moving around! You're going to...Ah!"

Naruto's flailing and struggling suddenly caused Sasuke to lose his footing on the loose sand under his feet, and the next thing he knew, he was caught underwater, along with Naruto. Both boys were now splashing around frantically; naturo because he thought he was going to drown once more, and Sasuke, because Naruto was holding him down, and keeping him from reaching the surface of the pond. They both struggled and splashed in the water for a good moment or two, when finally, Sasuke managed to push Naruto off of him, and he broke through the surface of the water with a desperate inhale of breath. His lungs were burning now and his anger was back in full force.

Naruto had managed to get to his knees in the water when Sasuke had pushed him. He was breathing erratically and roughly, his chest heaving with the effort of his breaths. Sasuke glared at him angrily and started for him, wading through the water once more, though this time, he grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled Naruto up to his level. Sasuke then wasted no time in flinging the stupid blond out of the water and onto the shore, where Naruto rolled out onto his back and closed his eyes, desperate to catch his breath. For all he cared, Sasuke could kill him now. He just wanted to be able to breathe again. Sasuke stepped out of the water, just as soaked as Naruto was, and he dropped to his knees next to Naruto. He was quite out of breath as well, but that didn't stop him from grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt, and then bringing back his fist, as if to punch Naruto square in the jaw.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. Naruto had opened his eyes to stare up at Sasuke in a tired, out-of-breath fashion. Clear-blue eyes met his, underneath a thin canopy of damp golden hair. Droplets of pure, clear water dropped down from the strands of Naruto's hair, only to race along the curves of his nose and cheekbones. Sasuke unconciously licked his lips as he watched the water sensually carress the curves of Naruto's face.

"Nnneh...S-sasuke...I'm really sorry...okay?"

Sasuke's ears were deaf to Naruto's words, but the sound of his voice drew Sasuke's gaze lower, to the blonde's lips. They were full and temptingly pink. They glistened with wetness, as though beckoning to be licked. Sasuke was willing to bet money that they tasted as good as they looked at that moment. He began to lean closer to Naruto, and Naruto's eyes widened greatly.

"S-sasuke...what are you doing?!"

Sasuke once again ignored Naruto as he watched those lips move. He had the greatest impulse to shut Naruto up then. He wanted to abuse those lips until they were full and pouty. He was now inches away from Naruto, who stayed there in Sasuke's hold, completely shocked. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath against his lips now and he slowly raised his head, as, in an instant, his shock washed away to something much more primal and heated. His eyes practically fluttered shut the moment he felt soft, warm lips brush against his own. Both boys seemed to stop breathing at that moment, their eyes closed, overwhelmed by this simple touch of lips, which washed them both with a heat so strong that their dampness was all but forgotten. Of course, knowing these two, that moment wasn't to last.

"Boys...?"

* * *

Alright, so that's the fourth chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy. But, I thank you all for your reviews. By the way, this chapter was a bit half-assed on my part. Sorry for any crappiness in general.

To answer a few questions:

- Naruto shaves his legs. Waxing hurts, man.

- Smut? I don't know...you'll have to continue reading to find out.

- Sasuke catching Naruto's fever? Yes, I think so. I really really think so.

Anyway, leave me reviews, lovelies. And I will grace you with another chapter...eventually.


End file.
